Discography
The discography of Nicki Minaj, an American rapper and singer, consists of two studio albums, three mixtapes, one collaboration album, twelve singles as a solo artist, twenty-one singles as a featured artist, thirty six music videos and many other collaborations with other artists (more than one hundred). After releasing three mixtapes in the timespan between 2007–2009, Minaj gained much popularity. Once signed to Young Money Entertainment she released a collaboration album with other members of Young Money Entertainment titled We Are Young Money. Minaj's debut studio album Pink Friday was released on November 19, 2010 and has reached the top of the Billboard 200. Before the release of the album, Minaj released her first official solo single "Massive Attack" that happened to be the lead single of her debut album, Pink Friday. The single was considered a flop so an official lead single, "Your Love," was released in quick succession. The single was an accidental release that garnered Minaj a number one single on the U.S. Rap Songs. She latter release "Check It Out," with singer and rapper will.i.am. It reached the top thirty in Australia, Canada, Ireland, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, and the United States. She release five more singles. The next three singles ("Right Thru Me," "Did It On'em" and "Moment 4 Life") were chart successes (peaking in the top five of the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop and Rap Songs charts). "Moment 4 Life" topped both charts and becomes her first number-one hit on the former. "Super Bass" has reached the top ten in the US, UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand, becoming her most successful song. The song has since went x4 platinum. The last single of her album was "Fly," featuring Barbadian singer Rihanna, gaining moderate success. Minaj released her second stuio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on April 3, 2012. The album entered the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard 200 at #1. The first two promotional singles were released on December 2011 ("Roman in Moscow" and "Stupid Hoe"). The lead single, "Starships", was released on February 14, 2012, one day after her performance at the Grammys. "Starships" became Minaj's second most successful song, peaking in the top 10 in over 9 different countries, including the United States. It has since went multi-platinum in many countries including the US and Australia. "Right by My Side" featuring Chris Brown was released as the second single. It impacted U.S. Rhythmic and Urban radio on March 27, 2012. It debuted at 51 in the Billboard Top 100, which is its current peak. It also entered at #52 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and has peaked at #21. On April 24, 2012, her third single "Beez in the Trap" featuring 2 Chainz officially impacted U.S. Urban radio and will officially impact U.S. Rhythmic radio on May 29, 2012. It debuted at #56 on the Billboard Top 100 and has peaked at #48. It is currently peaked at #7 and #12 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and US Rap Songs respectively. Albums Studio Albums Mixtapes Playtime is Over cover.jpg|''Playtime Is Over (2007)'' Sucka Free cover.jpg|''Sucka Free (2008)'' Beam Me Up Scotty cover.jpg|''Beam Me Up Scotty (2009)'' Collaboration Albums We_Are_Young_Money_cover.jpg|''We Are Young Money (2007)'' Singles Images (9).jpg|Massive Attack Nicki-Minaj-Your-Love-Official-Single-Cover2.jpg|Your Love CheckItOut.jpg|Check It Out Right Thru Me.jpg|Right Thru Me No_cover.jpg|Moment 4 Life RR2.jpg|Roman's Revenge No_cover.jpg|Did It on 'Em Nicki-Minaj-Super-Bass-2.jpg|Super Bass GFLD.jpg|Girls Fall Like Dominoes FlyFly.jpg|Fly Roman is Moscow.jpg|Roman in Moscow Stupid_Hoe.jpg|Stupid Hoe Starships.jpeg|Starships Roman-reloaded-promotional-single-featuring-lil-wayne.png|Roman Reloaded RBMS.png|Right By My Side Bezzinthetrapsingleartwork.jpg|Beez in the Trap Featured Artist Category:Miscellaneous